


Water and Potato Chips (or How Cristina Got Engaged to Emma)

by readandart222



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cristina saves the day, Emma is being an idiot, F/F, Subway AU, it literally takes place on a subway, it makes no sense, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readandart222/pseuds/readandart222
Summary: She ate another chip, and then another, and  then another.  “My mouth is so dry,” she said.  “Why don’t you have a water bottle?”“Emma, why are you still eating the chips?’ Emma is being an idiot and eating super salty potato chips without a water bottle on the subway.*Please note, mild swearing*





	

Cristina Rosales had never seen a girl as hot as the blond one that was sitting across from her on the subway. The girl had waist length hair and was eating a bag of potato chips.

“Julian, do you have any water? Please say you have water. I’m having trouble swallowing,” the blond girl said. It was the fifth time she had asked this since she and her friend—Julian—had gotten on the train, and they had only been on for one stop. (Granted, they were between High Street and Fulton Street, and those two particular stops weren’t close together, but still. Five times!)

“Emma, you were the one who thought it would be a good idea to mix sour cream and onion chips with sea salt and vinegar.”

The girl—Emma—rolled her eyes. “Fuck you. Do you have water?”

“No.” 

Cristina was ninety-five percent sure she had a water bottle in her bag, but she had lived in New York City for a year and understood that it was not considered normal for a stranger to give some other stranger a water bottle. 

“Fuck you,” Emma said again. She ate another chip, and then another, and then another. “My mouth is so dry,” she said. “Why don’t you have a water bottle?”

“Emma, why are you still eating the chips?’

Emma shrugged and licked her fingers. Then she reached into her chip bag and brought out a handful, which she stuffed in her mouth. Cristina tried not to laugh. 

“I’m so thirsty,” Emma said. “You are a cruel friend, Julian Blackthorn. Cruel indeed.” Emma took another handful of chips.

The train slowed. “THIS IS FULTON STREET,” the overhead voice said. “TRANSFER IS AVAILABLE TO THE A TRAIN. CONNECTION IS AVAILABLE TO THE J, Z, 2, 3, 4, AND 5 TRAINS.” The doors opened, and Cristina was glad to see that Emma and Julian stayed put. They seemed like interesting people. “THIS IS A ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY EIGHT BOUND C TRAIN. THE NEXT STOP IS CHAMBERS STREET. PLEASE STAND CLEAR OF THE CLOSING DOORS, PLEASE.” With the familiar “ding-dong” that came with closing doors, the train began to move.

“I’m dying, Julian, I’m actually dying. Please, do you have any water?”

“Emma Cordelia Carstairs. You brought this on yourself by eating two types of potato chips—and then adding extra salt. I have absolutely no sympathy for you.”

“I’m going to ask the entire train,” said the blond. She stood up and wobbled slightly as the train turned. Julian grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down. 

“Don’t be stupid,” Julian hissed. “You are not asking the entire train for water.” Cristina snorted. If the hot girl asked for water one more time, Cristina knew she would give her the water bottle that possibly existed in her back pack. Emma groaned and looked down at her chip bag, then raised the bag and tilted her head back and shook the crumbs that were left into her mouth. Cristina laughed. Julian caught her eye and smiled slightly, then he, too, laughed.

“Stop laughing at me for needing water like a normal human being,” Emma muttered. “We’re getting off at the next stop, and I’m buying a water bottle.”

“Em, we are going to the Natural History Museum to meet Ty, Livvy, Dru, and Tavvy. We can get a water bottle there.”

“Julian, that’s more than…that’s over ten stops! I won’t survive without water for more than then stops! I really need water!”

That did it. Cristina bent down over her bag and unzipped it. There was her water bottle, the giant one she had bought three days ago and had yet to use. She pulled it out of her bag.

“Julian! Julian, that girl has water!”

Cristina straightened up and made a throwing gesture at Emma. Emma’s eyes widened and she nodded. Cristina tossed her the water bottle. The desperately thirsty, exceedingly hot blond unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Then she took another, and another, until the water in the giant water bottle was almost half empty. Cristina laughed.

“What do you say, Emma?” Julian said, sounding for all the world like a very harassed parent. Emma looked at Cristina, her lips wet from the water. Then, much to Cristina’s surprise—and by the look on his face, Julian’s too—Emma leaped across the train to Cristina and threw her arms around her. “I will marry you. Marry you!”

Cristina’s jaw dropped. Julian, on the other side of the train, started to laugh. “That wasn’t quite what I meant, Emma.” Emma let go of Cristina, her hair falling across her face, and frowned. Then her face cleared.

“I’m supposed to ask her on a date first, right? Okay, woman-I-am-sworn-to-marry, will you go on a date with me to Alice’s Tea Cup?”

Cristina heard Julian starting to laugh, and she couldn’t help smiling too.

“Of course,” Cristina said. “I would love to.”  
Emma grinned and grabbed Cristina’s hand. “Wonderful.”

And indeed it was.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came on a subway, in a situation really similar to the one depicted. Except there was no date, no random proposal, and no water bottle savior. Let me know what you think in the comments, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed it, they mean the world to me.


End file.
